1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to circuits of electronic devices.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, other computer devices such as laptops, desktops, or mobile computers, personal digital assistants, routers, or other devices, typically require user personalization. This personalization can be configured at the enterprise level or by the end user. The data associated with the personalization may be extensive. Sometimes unique personality keys or other identifiers are required for personalization. For example, a login identifier for a corporate laptop, an application profile for an enterprise tablet computer or smart phone, a region code in a wireless router, and the like, may be included in the personalization information.
Generally speaking, configuring an electronic device to a specific personality is frequently done as part of a custom rework process. This custom rework process involves powering up the electronic device and entering the appropriate configuration information. Accordingly, the configuration process can involve unpacking the electronic device, powering the device up, performing the configuration operation, performing a personalization and quality control process, powering down the device, and then repackaging the device. Where the electronic device is portable, such as with a smart phone or tablet computer, the configuration process may also require at least partially charging a rechargeable battery. As can be imagined, the current configuration process can be slow and tedious. It can further affect manufacturing throughput, increase end user downtime, and introduce configuration errors. In addition, shipping completely personalized devices may create a security risk.
It would be advantageous to have an improved system and techniques for configuring and personalizing computer devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.